Realidad -Metantei Conan-Case Closed
by Butterflycore
Summary: Podrá ser un simple beso, pero ese simple beso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No permitas que la lujuria le gané la batalla a la razón. Y si la gana, por favor, no permitas volver a la realidad -Shinichi x Kaitou Kid -Disclaimer: Personajes no me pertenecen -Lemmon Ligero . Shinkai


**_Realidad_**

* * *

_Podrá ser un simple beso, pero ese simple beso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No permitas que la lujuria le gané la batalla a la razón. Y si la gana, por favor, no me permitas volver a la realidad._

* * *

_ADVERTENCIA: _

_LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI __PERTENENCIA_

_LEMON LIGERO -NADA EXPLICITO- _

* * *

_¿Cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así?_

_¿Es que acaso mi lujuria es mucho más fuerte que mi razón?_

Oh Diablos.

No es fácil comenzar y buscar una explicación en una situación como esta. No es fácil comenzar y hablar bien del como estaba ahí, en un cuarto de limpieza, desnudo en el torso y besándose apasionadamente con uno de sus grandes enemigos, con su fruto prohibido. Y menos podía pensar cuando el calor del cuarto ya era casi insoportable y más que un deseo era una necesidad sacarse toda la ropa que estorbaba.

"_Eso es lo que él desea, Shinichi, y lo está logrando, te estas dejando llevar por la locura y excitación del momento ¡Abre los ojos!" _Era lo que su razón le gritaba y trataba de todas sus fuerzas de poder alejarse, pero rápidamente se rendía y seguía en la danza de los besos, suaves, desenfrenados, luego pasaban a la siguiente etapa, cuando la sonrisa del ladrón se hacía más grande e introducía su lengua para iniciar una batalla en su boca.

"_No, ya no, ya no puedo más"_

Se separaron una segundos para poder respirar aquel aire caliente. Estaba oscuro, pero él sabía que el ladrón lo estaba mirando a los ojos fijamente.

Estaba prisionero; no tenía escapatoria, el ladrón lo tenía sujetado fuertemente de las muñecas y sus piernas estaban enredadas con las suyas.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Tantei-kun? ¿Acaso te ha comida la lengua el gato" dijo el hombre del traje blanco con su voz característica que mostraba confianza y dominancia a la situación "O, mejor dicho, te ha comida la lengua un ladrón, tu sabor, es perfecto" Acercó su boca a la oreja del detective para comenzar a lamerla, y poco a poco, empezar a descender hasta llegar a su cuello.

Debes en cuando dejaba escapar un gemido, pero este era astutamente callado por aquel hombre de traje blanco y misterioso rostro que no se dejaba ver y, a pesar de que estaban en esa situación tan íntima, no era posible reconocerlo.

Y nuevamente volvía esa pregunta a su cabeza, pero ¿cómo? Esto no podía estar pasando, se negaba a ver esta realidad, él sólo amaba a una persona, Ran era su amada, desde que era un niño, ¡Por Dios! Ran era su novia y le estaba siendo infiel, y lo peor ¡Le estaba siendo infiel con el ladrón de guante blanco! No, no, no podía permitir eso, él sólo amaba a…¿A quien amaba?

"Detective…" susurró seductoramente en su oído aquel hombre quien había dejado de besarlo repentinamente y dejaba reposar su cabeza en su hombro.

"Kid " replicó él con el mismo tono de voz. Tan débil, y confundido, se estaba dejando llevar por la calentura, ¡No lo permitiría! "tenemos que parar " dijo él con cierto desgano "Esto no está bien, esto no está nada bien."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué somos dos hombres? ¿Por qué somos enemigos desde hace muchos años? Dime la razón por la que no está bien, para mi esto…es lo que yo siempre he deseado ¡Oh! Mi pequeño y amado detective, siempre te he deseado, te lo dije en la azotea, cuando te robé aquel beso. Te amo, esto está bien, si tú me aceptas. "

Estaba confundido. No podía negar que sentía un cierto temor ante la situación. ¿De verdad estaba bien?

"...Si esto no estuviera del todo bien" siguió hablando el ladrón para comenzar a besar lentamente su cuello "Ya hubieras luchado para pararme ¿No? Me hubieras gritado, pateado, hubieras usado tu ingenio para atraparme y evitar aquel beso pero ¿Que pasó por tú cabeza detective? ¿Qué es lo que significó ese simple beso para ti?" Soltó el agarre de las muñecas para luego empezar acariciar el dorso del detective.

"_¿Qué es lo que significó ese simple beso para tí?" _Le había quedado rondando esa frase por su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que había significado? La respuesta no estaba clara, pero no era capaz de decir que no había significado nada; ¡Por algo estaban en esta situación! Por qué él conocía perfectamente a Kid, y podría ser una ladrón pero jamás un abusador. Si él hubiera querido hubiera golpeado al ladrón por besarlo, se hubiera apartado, y claramente, Kid lo dejaría en paz, porque sabría que eso era un rechazo.

Pero no fue capaz de rechazarlo

Y ese era la primera confusión ¿Por qué no lo rechazó?

"...Me deseas, como yo te deseo a ti…" Los besos iban bajando cada vez más, el ladrón no malgastaba el tiempo que el detective se quedaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no al contrario, gozaba aquel lapsus de su amante para poder apreciar su cuerpo y recorrerlo sin problemas.

"¿Qué es lo que significó ese beso para ti? " preguntó en un momento el detective, necesitaba de nuevo escuchar aquella confesión del ladrón, su cabeza se lo pedía para poder confirmar que este era la realidad y no un sueño.

"¿Qué es lo que significó?" replicó el ladrón de guante blanco "Significó, el comienzo de, tal vez, mi perdición, el comienzo de mi lujuria y mis deseos así ti, significó esperanza, significó amor, ese beso, ese simple beso que te dí en la azotea con tanto temor ha significa el comienzo de algo que espero que no termine en tan solo una noche…y si termina, que por favor, jamás se te olvide que fuiste mío por una noche"

El corazón del joven detective saltaba de felicidad.

"_¿Qué es lo que significó ese beso para mi? Fácil, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ese beso marcó el comienzo de mis dudas y, quiero aprovecharlo, aunque sea una noche"_

"No quiero…" comenzó hablar llamando la atención de su pareja, dejó de besar su cuerpo para subir la mirada y encontrarse cara a cara con su amante "No quiero dejar que esta noche mi razón tome el control, esta noche yo…"

Kid sonrió " Deja que esta noche tu pasión tome el control de la situación. Detective, has trabajo muy duro, ya es hora de descansar, ahora solo se tú mismo, pierde los estribos conmigo, me deseas, yo lo sé ¿Quién te impide, más que tú mismo, seguir tu corazón?"

Shinichi tomó suavemente los hombros del ladrón y, lo besó.

Fue un beso tímido pero que demostraba todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese minuto. Deseo, miedo, amor, lujuria, confusión, enojo, curiosidad ¡Realmente su cabeza estaba trabajando al tope esa noche! Luego de eso, se separó del ladrón ruborizado.

"Tal vez, te amo, pero no puedo permitir que esto sea lo correcto, antes de ti, esta Ran, ella...no se merece esto ella…"

"Lo sé, ella no se merece esto, es una buena chica, pero tampoco la puedes engañar todo el tiempo con sentimientos de confusión."

"Yo no tenía confusión"

El ladrón río.

"¡Oh detective! si me permitiste besarme, entonces la semilla duda estaba mucho antes de que yo te tomara, ese beso, fue lo que la hizo brotar solamente, y tú, estás permitiendo que florezca libremente echando raíces en tú razón y corazón"

Otro beso, y otro, y otro…

"Déjame poder ayudarte aclarando tus sentimientos esta noche, no pienses y solo déjate guiar"

Fueron las últimas palabras del ladrón. Ya no había más miedo.

"Solo esta noche...solo esta noche, lo permitiré, solo esta noche me permitiré dudar, solo esta noche permitiré ser tuyo y que tú seas mío" expresó Shinichi.

Eso era lo que él ladrón quería escuchar de la boca de su detective. Sonrió.

"Solo esta noche"

Ya no había más duda, ni temor. Ahora solo dos corazones que habían sido tocados por la lujuria y que se dejarían llevar solo una vez, solo dos almas que se desnudaban y mostraban todo su ser. Ya no había ropa, ya no había pudor, ya no había nada de razón.

Eran solo dos chicos olvidado el mundo exterior y danzando en el interior. Jugando con fuego y queriendo quemarse por lo prohibido. Las manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo, sus besos marcaban cada lugar con desesperación deseando que las marcas no desaparecen un día para otro. Cada movimiento que hacían, era como una danza para sus corazones y una canción de cuna para su cerebro. Luego comenzó el vaivén, cuando se convierten en uno y sentían que podían tocar el cielo, cuando se sentían seres tan ínfimos en ese mundo tan grande.

_¿Cómo habían esperado tanto tiempo para esto? ¿Cómo es que sus corazones antes no habían gritado con desesperación al otro?_

Luego venía el no tan esperado final, cuando sus cuerpos ya no resisten la pasión y necesitaban descansar de aquella batalla de amor y miles de pensamientos. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus cuerpos se estremecían y sus corazones palpitaban irregularmente pero poco a poco se iban sincronizando al ritmo del otro para volverse uno de otra forma.

El detective se dejó caer en el cuerpo de su amante quien, este, lo aceptó con agrado mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"Te amo, detective, gracias por déjame amarte esta noche" susurró el ladrón "...es hora de volver a nuestra realidad" besó el hombro del chico para luego separarse, y tomar su atuendo blanco.

Shinichi estaba en confusión total y sentía dolor en su alma. Pero eso fueron sus términos; solo esta noche. Y, agradecía en cierta parte que Kid fuera tan leal a su palabra, porque tenía razón, era hora de volver a la realidad, a su realidad, donde él era un detective famoso, quien muy pronto se iba a casar con su amada amiga de la infancia y quien persigue al ladrón de guante blanco Kaitou Kid.

"Solo esta noche, gracias también, por permitirme dejarme llevar" dijo el detective para también comenzar a vestirse "Esto, nunca a pasado"

"Si ese es tu deseo así será en tu mente y en la mía, pero, en nuestros corazones siempre llevaremos la estigma de nuestra lujuria, e inevitablemente , terminaremos nuevamente buscando el calor de nuestra piel. Nos veremos una próxima noche, mi amado detective"

Salió del pequeño cuarto de limpieza.

Él tan solo espero unos minutos después de terminar de vestirse. "Es hora de volver a la realidad"

* * *

_Hola! _

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así -sonrojo- aunque siempre he tenido esta idea en la cabeza y después de mucho divagar me dije ; "¡Que diablos! solo hazlo, no eres una niña para andar sonrojandote por este tipo de escritura!" y bueno, salió esto, un pequeño intento de Lemmon nada explicitó porque encuentro innecesario las cosas explicitas ¡Hay que dejar a la imaginación! _

_También esta es la primera vez que hago un One-shot de esta pareja, queria agregar mi pequeño granito de arena a la comunidad de Detective Conan y a esta pareja que -aunque no soy muy fanática tengo que admitir- me agrada mucho 3 _

_Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer ¡por favor demuéstrame que te ha gustado con tu bello comentario! ¡Tu comentario me motiva a seguir creciendo! _

_Besos_


End file.
